Soldier on
by Wonderfull Dreams
Summary: She was dieing. She was dieing alone, and scared, Propped up near the door silently pleading for help. That's how Coulson found Skye.
1. Chapter 1

_Soldier on, Soldier on, keep your heart close to the ground. Soldier on, soldier on, keep your heart close to the ground. _

The team barges in the front door to the mansion were Quinn is. Grant shoots and shoots body guard after body guard till he spots Quinn about to run away. But before he could get to him Coulson comes from the side and puts a gun to Quinn's head. Coulson is so furious but then again so is everyone. They surround Quinn. Coulson pushes him down on the table. When he notices the blood on Quinn's hand Coulson flipped his shit. He brings Quinn to a stand and with I gun at his throat Coulson asked with such fury and worry where Skye was and Quinn just puts on a shit eating grin and replied,

"You know Agent Coulson it's dangerous to keep sending her in like that, all alone, when she means so much to you." Coulson back hand the man with his gun then shoves him pack down on the table.

"Search the house, find her!" He commands the rest of the team. FitzSimmons ran upstairs; Grant goes down one hall while Coulson hand of Quinn to May and runs down another. He searches every room until he hears a weak plea for help from down the hall. Coulson pushes open the door to the room in question to find it empty, or so he thought. He hears a soft cry coming from his right. Coulson turns his head to see Skye propped up against the wall eyes shut tight, bleeding everywhere. In a flash he's by her side.

"Oh no , ohhhh no Skye. Can you hear me?" He looks down at her wound to find that her stomach was absolutely shredded. "Oh, God Skye can you hear me? Say something please." He was about to call Simmons when Skye Cut him off.

She slurred, "AC?"

Phil pushed the hair off her face and cups her cheek. "Skye I need you to open your eyes. Open your eyes Skye….Come on." He begs. Then ever so slowly she opened her eyes just a little. Skye's eyes were dull with pain and exhaustion and it made Coulson's heart drop even farther. "Skye just keep looking at me. Don't close your eyes, that's an order. SIMMONS! GET DOWN HERE." Skye swallows some of her blood and wispers.

"Quinn?"

"We got him Skye don't talk just rest, Just hold on…Damn it SIMMONS GET DOWN HERE NOW."

"Mike"

"What?"

"HE's a…a…alive… clar…voient….leg…" Skye eye shut tight.

"No no no no open your eyes please, please." It was at this moment that the rest of the team came in.

They all crowded around her. Coulson glances at Simmons "She's been shot"

"Hold her up" she commands. She looks over Skye in panic "I..I…I don't know…she's lost to much blood." Simmons turns and spots the chamber Mike was in. "Put her in there!"

"Do you even know what this thing is?" Grant question.

"It's a hyperbaric chamber and I said put her in there now!" she snaps back. They call come together to lift her up. Skye whimpers loudly.

"Everything's going to be alright Skye" May says firmly. "Carefully"

They put her down on the bed and push her inside closing the chamber behind her. Fitz types away at the controls. "Temperature dropping."

"Pressure stabilizing" Simmons finishes. They all look down at Skye who is now shivering. She opens her eyes a little. "I…I'm so c…col…d..d." Everyone looked down at her in such sadness. Simmons spoke up.

"I Know I know sweetie just close your eyes and rest."

"What shouldn't she stay awake?" Ward panicked.

"She needs to conserve her energy."

Skye slowly puts her hand shaking to the glass above her, "I'm scared"

Coulson put his hand on the glass above hers. "Everything's going to be fine just rest." Coulson choked out. Skye nodded slowly letting a tear roll down her cheek, her hand dropped to her side and her eyes closed slowly. She was hurt, she was cold and afraid, but she wasn't alone. Not anymore.

_Soldier on, Soldier on, Keep your heart close to the ground. Soldier on, soldier on, keep your heart close to the ground. _


	2. Chapter 2

You can't just skip ahead in time, because time doesn't budge. There's no commercial, no knew scene. You have to drag yourself to the next act and hope that everyone around you will make to the final bow, the curtain call, the encore. But sometimes an actor does break a leg, yet the play goes on. Now it's up to the rest to set the break, for the show, the play, the performance doesn't stop. It'll leave behind the ones that can't go on. The understudy steps in, but people didn't come for the understudy, they came for the star. So the rest will give it their all to make the fallen star shine once again.

There was a moment of silence in the room after Skye pasted out. It was five people standing around a piece of advanced science equipment that was holding their sixth member. Everyone was cooling down and trying to regain their composure. The silence was thick with the horrifying feeling of 'What the Hell just happened' vibe.

"How the fuck are we going to get her to the bus?" Ward blurted out. It was a valid question, truly it was, but the shear randomness of the question itself made everyone glare at him. Ward caught there glares and shamefully looked back down at Skye.

"No…..It's a valid question." Coulson sighs. His hand was still in the same place at was before Skye passed out. My God he just wanted her to wake up and laugh, telling them that it was all a sick prank. He wanted her to call him AC. May wanted Skye to sit by her in the passenger seat while she flew the plain. FitzSimmons wanted her down in their lab talking and cracking jokes. And Ward wanted her to call him a robot then sit down and play board games all day.

"The Bus is parked in a hanger 3 miles away. Simmons can we even risk moving the chamber?" Coulson asked as he glanced up at her.

Simmons grumbled some medical/engineering stuff to Fizz as he began to tap at the control panel of the chamber. The mumbled some more stuff to each other then looked again to the panel. Coulson became impatient,

"FitzSimmons!" The two jumped and looked at him.

They both started to explain, "The chamber has its own battery which is good because it mean we can move the chamber anywhere we like….but…"

"But what?" May deadpanned.

"The charge on the chamber is running low on power it is estimated to start shutting down in an hour." Simmons quickly explained.

"Can't you plug it in somewhere?" Ward half shouts half pleas. Fitz shakes his head no.

"The chamber needs more power than this place has to offer, but if we get her back to the bus I can hook it up to the planes battery." Coulson nods his head. He straitens out and takes his hand off the glass.

"All right team, listen close. May I want you to go get a car that can fit the chamber in it, when you get one drive it around so it's next to this wall." He pointed at the wall that had a small window. May nods and turns to leave but stopped by the door when Coulson speaks again.

"One more thing, make sure that bastard doesn't run off by any means necessary." May smirks, nods and leaves. Coulson turns to Fitz and points to the wall with the window. "I need this wall to not be there by the time May finds a ride." He orders. Fitz straitens out and nods.

"Yes sir" He takes out mini explosives and lines them against the wall. Coulson looks at Ward. "You need to help me move the container away from the wall so it doesn't get damaged by the explosives." Grand nods stoically.

"And me Sir?" Simmons asks. Coulson lastly turns to her. "I need you to watch over Skye If anything needs to be done to keep her alive tell us and we'll do it."

"Yes sir"

Coulson nods at all of them. "OK Ward, help me out." They pushed the chamber slowly away from the soon to be demolished wall. Thankfully it was on wheels otherwise it would have been impossible. They positioned it as far away as possible. The low charge warning showed on the screen of the chamber.

Simmons panicked. "Sir we need to hurry we're running out of time."

Coulson looked at Fitz. "Are you ready?"

Fitz turned around and walked away from the wall. "Yes sir, everyone move back." Once they all were clear Fitz took out a small device. "Three, two, one" He hit the device and the explosives that where smartly arranged along all four side of the wall went off. The explosion itself wasn't very big but the hull stone wall fell back in one big piece so it did its job fine. Once the dust settled the four of them could see May standing next to van much like the one Skye used to live in.

"Sir we really need to move." Simmons commanded-ish.

Coulson took a deep breath. "Ok, May turn the Van so the back doors are facing us and get the van as close to us as possible, Grant, FitzSimmons help me get the chamber over the fallen wall and into the van. They all worked together to move ruble out of the way so they could push the chamber. Once they got to the fallen way they slowly lifted it up and over. Thanks to the fact that the building itself is on a raised foundation the opening to the back of the van lined up perfectly to the level the chamber was at.

Once the chamber was inside the van alone with everyone else including a past out Quinn May made a bee line for the Bus. The ride over was cramped, silent, and a bit awkward. Coulson was up front with may which left FitzSimmons on one side of the chamber and Grant, who was making sure Quinn stays pasted out, on the other side. When May announced that they were arriving at the Bus everyone got ready to do their jobs. May backed up the van to the entrance of the bus while grant grabbed a ramp and positioned it on the back of the van. FitzSimmons ran to the lab to make all the necessary preparations. Once the ramp was in place May, Coulson and Grant all worked together to quickly get Skye of the van and onto the lab in the bus. Once they pushed the chamber in the lab Fitz hooked up it up to the planes power, Simmons checked on Sky's vitals, Ward went to go put Quinn in the interrogation room, Coulson made a call to the Hub, while May went up front to prepare the plane for takeoff.

Then, as fast as it all started, it all ended. All the panic and movement and actions slowed down. Skye's chamber was hooked up and she was stable-ish, Quinn was locked up in the interrogation room, Coulson arranged a medical team to come and meet them when they arrive at the Hub and May had put the Bus in the air with a strait rout to the Hub set on Auto pilot. It was quiet as they all stood around the chamber. The shock of the events that happened that day settled in each person's stomach.

"Skye's core temperature is around forty-four if we don't bring it up in the next few hours she could sub stain permanent brain damage. Her vitals are slowly declining we need to get her to a medical center now, in the mien time a will do all I can to keep her alive excuse me." Simmons blurted out and left with Fitz on her tail. Mays face had dropped and Coulson had resumed his position by Skye's chamber, his hand on the glass once again. Grant shook his head in denial and left for the next room. May fallowed him in and closed the door behind them. Ward hits the hood of the car as hard as he could. And ya it hurt but he shakes it off. May stands next to him.

"It's not your fault" She tells him firmly. Grant takes a few claming breaths while May reaches for his hand.

"She never should have gone in there alone"

"Blaming yourself won't help her." May insisted

Grant looks at May "I'm not blaming myself…I'm blaming all of us."


End file.
